Go To Paris
by ivannahuan
Summary: Go Eunmi, maknae Violet yang terkenal sebagai moodboster dengan kedua unnienya, Kang Jinae dan Jung Aeri, ceritanya lagi dilanda masalah yang bisa membuat hobinya membuat keributan jadi cuma ngangguk. "okay kalau kau tidak bisa memberitaumu sekarang. Tapi, kau bisa kan setidaknya curhat dengan guardian angel mu?", apa yang akan dilakukan Suho sebagai namjachingunya?


Title : Go To Paris…

Main cast : Suho EXO-K

Eunmi Violet (oc).

Author POV

"Kamu beneran mau ikut ke Paris?", tanya Seolrin pada adik sepupu kesayangannya. Eunmi Cuma ngangguk, ngangguk nya pun ngga bersemangat. Seolrin cuma bisa melongo liat adik sepupunya ini. Eunmi itu termasuk moodbooster, jadi agak heran kalo tiba-tiba dia bisa jadi bête banget seperti sekarang.

"Go Eunmi.. can you please at least look into my eyes when I'm talking to you?", pinta Seolrin dengan nada serius. Eunmi akhirnya mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, wajahnya kusut, keliatan ada beban di matanya. Seolrin yang khawatir sama apa yang diliatnya akhirnya mendekatkan dirinya ke Eunmi yang lagi duduk.

"Miane unnie, aku lagi ngga enak badan", ucap Eunmi menyesal.

"nope", ucap Seolrin senyum, "can you tell me what's inside your mind?", tanya Seolrin berharap Eunmi mau curhat dengannya. Fyi, melihat seorang Go Eunmi yang terkenal sebagai pembuat kekacauan bersama 2 unnie nya di Violet dalam keadaan bad mood bisa membuatmu merasa gelisah. Kau akan melihatnya seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan induknya.

"aku..aku belum bisa bilang sekarang. Terlalu banyak yang ada di dalam kepalaku, aku bingung unnieee…", dan Eunmi malah merengek. Duh, rengekan seorang Go Eunmi itu bisa jadi hal yang paling imut kalau dia sedang melakukan aegyo, tapi jadi hal yang harus diwaspadai kalau dia sedang ada masalah contohnya seperti ini.

"okay kalau kau tidak bisa memberitaumu sekarang. Tapi, kau bisa kan setidaknya curhat dengan guardian angel mu?", tanya Seolrin sambil mengelus wajah kusut Eunmi.

"aku belum bisa cerita dengannya sekarang, EXO lagi ada project dan dia pasti lagi sibuk. I don't want to disturb him", ucap Eunmi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"jadi kau ngga mau dia stress karena tau kondisimu yang sekarang?", Eunmi ngangguk, "dan kamu mau refreshing bentar ke Paris?", Eunmi ngangguk lagi, jadi mirip anjing yang lucu.

"Okay, kita berangkat lusa. Sekarang mendingan kamu balik ke dorm, nanti unnie-unniemu nyariin lagi. Minta izin Suho dulu jangan lupaaa", ucap Seolrin sambil mengantar Eunmi ke halaman depan rumahnya lalu dia bukain pintu mobil buat Eunmi.

"Sampe dorm langsung tidur, jangan pikirin yang lain", ingat Seolrin. Eunmi Cuma ngangguk. Ekspresinya beneran flat, bisa nyaingin si maknae cadel. Setelah Eunmi sama Seolrin dada-dada'an, taksi yang dipesen khusus sama Seolrin untuk mengantar Eunmi ke dorm pergi. Raut wajah Seolrin berubah suram, yang pasti dia akan menjadi bagian dari salah satu agen FBI Violet untuk mala mini. Dia harus tau apa yang sudah berhasil membuat Eunmi cemberut parah sampe hobinya Cuma ngangguk.

Suho POV.

"Gimana kalau di akhir acara kita adain dance battle Lay sama Kai?", usul Kyungsoo sambil mencorat-coret kertas yang berisi susunan daftar proyek terbaru EXO. Hasil yang dia corat-coret sih bagus bentuknya, gambar Kai yang jatuh di lantai dengan ekspresi nahan boker. Sehun yang sadar dengan apa yang digambar Kyungsoo langsung ketawa. Kai yang masih sibuk mendiskusikan usul Kyungsoo untungnya ngga sadar kenapa Sehun ketawa. Ada yang nanya kami lagi ngapain? Kami lagi mendiskusikan proyek terbaru EXO. Acara ini sih spesialnya karena bukan ide dari manajer, tapi ide dari Luhan. Entah Luhan kemasukan apa, yang jelas dia ngusulin ini habis selesai telfonan sama Jinae. Ngomong-ngomong soal Jinae, jadi kangen Eunmi… Ada yang nanya ngga leader exo-k lagi ngapain? Jawabannya lagi mendiskusikan topic acara sama si Yifan.

"Suho, nah terus entar acara ini mulai direkam sama manajer tapi waktunya dirahasiakan", jelas Kris, dirahasiakan? Gawat dong, bisa parah kalo pas opening yang di shoot kamar aku dan fokusnya ke ranjang aku. Fyi, tiap malem aku akan mandangin foto Eunmi dan pas aku baru bangun hal yang pertama aku cari adalah fotonya yang akan aku simpan di bawah bantal. Bisa gawat kalo ketawan.

"Kris, jangan gitu deh, aku ngga mau kalo pas pagi yang di shoot kamar aku, bahaya hubungan aku sama Eunmi. Please", pintaku dengan nada memohon.

"hmm.. Emang ada hubungannya?", tanya Kris bingung. Sementara Suho hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala. Suho akhirnya ngangguk dan ada merah-merah di pipinya, oh shit man, batin Suho. Kris yang ngeliat cuma nyengir dikit.

"It's a relief that you're really in love with her", Kris berkata dengan aksen baratnya. Leader Naga itu senyum karena akhirnya aku bisa pacaran dengan tenang sama Eunmi, dia salah satu orang yang melihat gimana frustasinya ketika aku harus menghadapi kenyataan kalau aku bakal dinikahin sama Seolrin, yang notabene kakak sepupunya. Apalagi setelah pertemuan keluarga, besoknya dia ngeliat aku udah sama seperti mayat hidup. Dan motto aku yang paling Kris inget sampe sekarang itu "Aku hanya butuh senyumnya Kris, demi apapun. Aku merasa sesak disini dari hari ke hari dan aku merasa mau mati". Itu yang aku bilang habis dance practice, karena Eunmi sama sekali ngga ngeliat aku. Lebih tepatnya Eunmi beranggapan kalau aku itu invisible creature.

"yeah, I really love her, with all of me", ucapku sambil senyum. Kris jadi mikir kapan dia bisa sama kayak Kris.. Maksudnya punya cewek yang beneran dia sayangi selain mamanya… Dia jadi mikir apa mungkin gara-gara tampang dia yang terlalu fierce jadi cewek ngga ada yang berani ngedeket ke dia…atau emang mukanya di bawah standar pasar? Standar pasar…hmm..kalo mikirin soal itu Kris juga bingung, masalahnya jujur kalo dia ketemu fans di bandara, dia pasti bakal ngedenger fans itu bilang gini "Kyaaa…Kris Wu is so handsome", gitu aja ngga kurang ngga lebih. Mungkin emang belum jodoh, yah sudahlah nikmatilah dulu masa single mu abang….

"okei. Sepertinya diskusinya untuk hari ini sampai disini dulu. Kalian kan kelelahan, besok kalian free jadi manfaatkan waktu untuk istirahat, arrachi?", ucap manager hyung terus pamit. Ngomong-ngomong kemana Eunmi ya? Soalnya daritadi Eunmi sama sekali belum ngasih kabar. Mendingan nelpon dia, rasanya gelisah.

"Yoboseyoo", ucapnya di seberang sana dengan nada lemah.

"Eunmi-ya, kau baik? Kau kelihatan lelah"

"Aku…yah aku tidak baik-baik saja oppa. Tapi tenang saja aku tidak sakit. Hanya sedikit lesu", aku dapat mendengar hembusan nafasnya. Oh God, my angel isn't fine now. Dia pasti sedang memikirkan masalah yang sangat berat.

"Kamu lagi ngapain sekarang?"

"Tiduran di kamar, yang lain lagi nonton, jalan, sama masak"

"Aku ke dorm mu yah"

"Kenapa?"

"Because my angel isn't fine and I need to see her now, okay?"

Pip. Telfon ku putus, kalian tau satu hal? Mendengar suara orang yang kalian cintai dalam keadaan lesu itu bisa membuatmu merasa gelisah dan itu terjadi padaku. Mendengar tiap helaan nafasnya yang lesu itu tidak bisa membuatku tenang. Seperti ada batu yang mengganjal, aku tau ini kedengarannya agak lebay..tapi inilah aku.

"Kris, beritau yang lain aku ke dorm Violet. Kalian pulang saja dulu, kemungkinan aku pulang malam, dah", ucapku sambil menepuk bahu Kris lalu pergi sambil membawa iphone dan kunci mobil.

Eunmi POV.

Duh, kenapa orang satu itu hobi sekali sih mematikan sambungan telpon secara sepihak? Kalian tau aku masih sempat melting dengerin kalimat terakhinya itu. Demi apapun, siapa cewek yang ngga seneng kalo cowoknya se care itu? Dan aku beruntung karena boleh mendapatkan hatinya.

"Eunmiii, ada Suho oppa tuh"

Hah? Cepet amat dia udah sampe? Apa jalanan lagi sepi yah? Awas aja kalo dia ngebut-ngebutan.

"Suruh aja dia masuk ke kamar unnie. Aku udah pewe"

"Okaiii"

Ngga lama kemudian pintu kamarku terbuka, Suho oppa dengan atasan kaos biru dan celana panjang putihnya sukses buat hatiku merasa tenang.

"Malaikatku kenapa?", aku Cuma ngeleng.

"Eunmi, kenapa? Aku udah jauh-jauh datang kesini dan kamu masih ngga mau kasih tau?", ucapnya sok merajuk. Duh, mukanya itu beneran udah kayak anak anjing yang kesepian.

"Maaf oppa, tapi aku belum bisa cerita sekarang. Aku mau minta izin"

"Izin apa? Aku ngga bakal ngizinin kalo selingkuh"

"Oppaaaaa"

"Maaf, Cuma bercanda. Soalnya kamu ngga senyum sih", mau ngga mau aku senyum juga ngeliat tingkah konyol leader exo-k satu ini.

"Aku mau ke Paris…"

"…"

"…"

Hening, ekspresi mukanya mulai serius. Duh gusti, jujur aku paling ngeri kalau liat mukanya udah serius. Soalnya keliatan kayak mau marahin orang tapi ngga tega

"Sama siapa?"

"Seolrin unnie"

"Berapa hari?"

"Belum tau"

"Mungkin seminggu.."

"Seminggu?"

"belum tau juga oppaa…."

"Kalau aku ngga mengizinkan?"

Akunya yang diam. Memasang ekspresi ngambek, bibir dimajuin, mata ngeliat kebawah.

"Oke, kau boleh pergi ke Paris. Tapi hati-hati disana, jangan ngeliat cowok lain selain aku, inget sama aku terus. Kasih kabar kalo udah sampe disana", YESSSS!

"Arraso oppa. Palingan aku cuma seminggu disana"

Suho oppa akhirnya duduk di hadapanku dan menangkup kedua pipiku.

"Jangan lama-lama yah disana. Aku kangen tau, habis darisana tolong cerita masalahnya sama aku. I can't see my angel like this, okay?", aku hanya mengangguk sementara Suho oppa mencium keningku.. Semoga habis dari Paris aku bisa cerita masalahku…


End file.
